1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injector, in particular a common rail injector, for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From European Patent Disclosure EP 1 612 403 A1, a common rail injector is known, having a control valve that is pressure-balanced in the axial direction. By means of the control valve, which has a sleevelike control valve element, the fuel pressure inside a control chamber, defined on the face end by an injection valve element, can be varied. By the variation of the fuel pressure inside the control chamber, the injection valve element is adjusted between an opening position and a closing position, and in its opening position, the injection valve element enables the flow of fuel into the combustion chamber of the engine. The sleevelike control valve element is connected to an armature plate that cooperates with an electromagnetic actuator for axially adjusting the control valve element. For guiding the sleevelike control valve element, a guide extension is provided, which is embodied in one piece with a bottom plate on which a control valve seat, cooperating with the control valve element, is disposed. A disadvantage of the known fuel injector is that the control valve element sealing face that cooperates with the control valve seat must be ground extremely exactly and oriented extremely precisely with the control valve element seat, which makes production complicated and therefore expensive.